The Legend of Zelda : Dark Side Of Own Heart
by Shinigami-baka
Summary: Un poing sur notre cœur, l'autre dans notre dos ; nous faisons notre serment. Celui de protéger. Nous ne serons plus humiliés car nous portons notre fierté sur nos habits. Les ailes de l'Aigle saint et la Triforce sont nos armoiries à nous, gardes d'Hyrule. Ne vous méprenez point, nous ne sommes des héros. Car même si vous nous croyez vertueux, nous nous plions aux jeux de la cour.


Salut, me voici pour une nouvelle fiction, cette fois-ci sur le thème du jeu vidéo The Legend of Zelda. Enfin, je ne devrais pas utiliser le terme de nouveau car c'est en fait un remake de ma toute première fiction sur un site dédié à Zelda. Ça voulait longtemps que je voulais faire une réédition de cette fiction et comme l'occasion s'est présentée, je vous la fais découvrir ou redécouvrir pour ceux qui l'auraient déjà lu.

Cette fiction est donc une suite alternative à la guerre contre Ganondorf se situant dans l'univers de Twilight Princess.

* * *

Un champ de bataille. Des cris. De joie. De peine. Le fracas des armes au sol. Tout ceci n'avait qu'une seule signification ; la fin de la Guerre. Le Seigneur du Mal avait été vaincu. Les Gerudos ont été capturées par les Hyliens en attente de leur jugement et les montres restants du roi Gerudo, se sont enfuis dans l'immensité de la plaine d'Hyrule jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt de Firone non loin des ruines du Temple du Temps.

Le Roi Sombre, quant à lui, était fait prisonnier dans les sous-soul du château. Suite à sa défaite contre l'Héros élu des Déesses, Ganondorf vit ses pouvoirs amplifiés, d'une part par son Fragment de la Triforce et d'autre part par l'épée des Sages et le Miroir des Ombres, scellés par le pouvoir de la princesse d'Hyrule. À cette pensée, le Gerudo grinça des dents et roula des épaules, soulageant quelque peu ses muscles éprouvés par les longues chaînes qui le maintenaient au mur. Les pierres brutes contre son dos qui éraflaient sa peau le faisaient souffrir mais il avait appris à s'en accommoder. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu pire dans sa vie. Le Gerudo posa ses yeux dorés sur son ventre, là où se trouvait la cicatrice causée par l'Épée des Sages. Brillant d'une légère lueur blanchâtre, elle contrastait fortement avec sa peau mate. Le Gerudo claqua la langue contre son palais dans un geste d'énervement puis serra des poings. Maudits Hyliens...

" Ganondorf Dragmire, l'appela une voix claire"

Le Gerudo releva la tête dans un geste lent et darda son regard doré dans son homologue, un grognement sourd s'échappant de sa gorge. Cette femme... Si elle n'avait pas des cheveux de jais à la place d'une chevelure de feu, il l'aurait pris pour une Gerudo. Et cette ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas là. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir durant la bataille finale de la plaine d'Ordinn, elle savait manier les armes comme une guerrière du désert. Un tintement clair le fit quitter ses pensées puis le Roi émit de nouveau un grognement de mécontentement en voyant la jeune femme pénétrer sa cellule. Ce grognement sourd fut vite réprimé par le regard froid de la femme à l'armure des gardes et il se contenta d'un rictus. Il la regarda alors d'un oeil sceptique lorsqu'il la vit s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Tss, sans doute pour resserrer ses liens comme une vulgaire animal. Oui, c'était à ça qu'il avait pensé, avant qu'elle ne passe une main sur son torse nu.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Dragmire avec agressivité "

Elle posa ses yeux vers lui et retint de soupirer face au ton hostile de son prisonnier. Si sa présence n'était pas tolérée par le Gerudo, l'inverse était également vrai. Pourtant, c'était elle que son Altesse Zelda avait désigné pour supporter le caractère irascible du captif. La mission était simple en soi, venir à heures fixes donner des repas à cette bête et le surveiller. N'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire si le détenu en question n'était pas Dragmire. Et les ordres étaient clairs, elle devait veiller sur ce monstre...

" Ne te méprends pas, répondit froidement la jeune femme, si je fais cela ; c'est uniquement parce que les ordres de la princesse Zelda ont stipulé que tu sois en bonne santé."

Ganondorf retint un rictus. Depuis les quelques semaines où cette femme était son geôlier, il s'était trouvé un passe-temps assez particulier. Oh, il savait que cette femme n'appréciait d'être assigné à une ordure alors il faisait tout son possible pour l'irriter. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas par gaieté de cœur qu'il la laissait empiéter son espace personnel.

" Voyez-vous ça...

\- Tais-toi, Dragmire. Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas et vu ton état actuel, tu n'es guère en mesure de me faire des réflexions."

Ganondorf grogna face à l'air impassible de la jeune femme puis se courba en faisant attention à ne pas être entravé par ses liens. Ses yeux brillants suivaient avec une attention particulière les mains de la guerrière se dévêtir de ses gants. Tss, c'était ces mains de fillette qui arrivaient à faire couler le sang ? Le roi sombre la vit poser ses gantelets de cuir à ses pieds et arracher un bout de tissu de sa cape rouge aux armes d'Hyrule. Elle imbiba ensuite ce morceau de tissu d'un liquide écarlate que les anciens et connaisseurs nommaient potion de soins avant de poser le chiffon sur le dos rugueux du roux. Celui-ci, étonné par ce geste pour le moins inattendu, se dégagea vivement de la garde. Ambre, c'était ainsi que ce nommait la jeune femme, lança un regard noir à ce prisonnier qui se faisait l'outré et lui rappela qui était le chef ici.

" Femme, se moqua le Gerudo, pouvoir me soigner et passer tes journées à mes côtés, n'est-ce pas un honneur pour toi ?"

La jeune femme arrêta ses soins et releva la tête vers le roi sombre, un air agacé sur le visage. Cet idiot... si Zelda ne lui avait demandé de supporter sa présence, elle l'aurait déjà étranglé et ce depuis longtemps... Tu parles, si je me m'étais écouté il serait sous terre depuis trois semaines ! Un porc mêlé à un rat, c'est tout ce qu'il est !

" Si vous me voyez ainsi, ma chère Ambre, c'est tout à fait regrettable."

Elle se rembrunit, stoppant une nouvelle fois ses gestes médicaux. Fichtre ! Elle avait pensé tout haut ! Son regard doré se détacha du dos puissant à la peau reluisante et saillante sous la sueur pour croiser celui de son "patient". Il avait un sourire qui dévoilait l'ensemble de ses dents pointues et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur amusée : il se fichait d'elle ouvertement. Ses yeux se plissèrent ; voilà pourquoi il lui tapait tant sur le système ! À chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, cet homme bruyant trouvait toujours le moyen de l'irriter avec ses remarques... Un vrai carnage quand ces deux caractères explosifs étaient obligés de se supporter quotidiennement ! Un vrai torturé aussi bien pour lui que pour elle !

Voyant le manque de réaction de son geôlier, Ganondorf qui s'était redressé entre-temps ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une petite désobligeante. L'effet fut immédiat : elle se remit à le menacer. De toute façon, il s'en fichait ; depuis le début c'était comme ça et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

Encore une remarque de ce genre Dragmire et je te prive de vivres pendant une durée indéterminée."

Ganondorf se contenta de lui sourire narquoisement malgré l'air sérieusement blasée qu'elle affichait. Aussi, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer de ce goujat, elle se redressa non sans oublier ces gantelets qu'elle remit expressément.

Elle partit bien vite, remarqua l'homme en contemplant la porte qui menait à un corridor fermée. Et puis ce n'était comme si elle n'allait pas revenir, elle devait lui apporter son repas plus tard dans la soirée. lI cala son dos contre la pierre froide et repensa à la manière dont ses doigts avaient effleuré sa peau dure sous le tissu. Étonnamment, il avait apprécié ce contact. Allons donc, la chaleur et l'étroitement de la pièce lui faisaient tourner la tête ! Comme s'il pouvait apprécié une quelconque chose chez cette bâtarde ! Tss...Même l'alcool ne lui faisait pas cet effet-là ! Néanmoins si cette garde lui était insupportable par son comportement de petit soldat fidèle, elle lui était moins odieuse que ce blondinet et la princesse. N'empêche, se dit-il une nouvelle fois, il aurait aimé être sous ces soins pendant encore quelques temps...

* * *

Lorsque Ambre sortit des sous-sol, elle ne s'attendit pas à croiser Link. En effet, elle retrouvait souvent le blond dans les jardins du château mais aussi longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvienne jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé près des cachots et surtout pas vêtu de sa tenue d'éleveur de chèvres. La geôlière de Ganondorf haussa un sourcil. Certes le blond avait obtenu de la princesse une permission pour se rendre dans son village natal mais de là à revenir sans avoir auparavant abordé sa tenue de service. Entendant des bruits de pas, elle se remit doucement de sa surprise tandis que le Héros s'approchait d'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu es déjà rentré de Toal ? Demanda la jeune femme s'asseyant sur une marche de marbre "

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il s'assit ensuite au près d'Ambre avant de lui répondre d'un ton nostalgique que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Colin et les autres enfants sans se préoccuper de sa destinée. Il lui apprit également que Zelda la convoquerait pour une nouvelle mission. Sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'une avancée dans le désert pour contrôler les quelques Gerudos encore partisanes de Ganondorf. Ambre soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Même emprisonné, Dragmire ne pouvait s'empêcher de créer du désordre au sein du royaume d'Hyrule. Changeant de sujet, Link lui demanda si le roi sombre ne lui causait pas trop de soucis. Ambre regarda son ami, avait-il vu que le Gerudo était la cause de son soupir ?

" Si tu savais, lui répondit finalement son amie d'un ton lasse

\- Dois-je conclure que tout se passe relativement bien ?

\- Tu conclus drôlement vite dis donc..."

Le blond s'autorisa une nouvelle fois un sourire puis se releva en offrant sa main à la guerrière. La tenant fermement par la main, il l'entraîna derrière malgré ses maigres et vaines protestations. S'en suivit alors un long chemin à travers les dédales du château d'Hyrule duquel sortirent les deux amis pour gagner les quartiers animés de la citadelle. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et les jeunes gens purent admirer un formidable assortiment de couleurs et de lumières qui les emportait dans leur ivresse. Comme tous les soirs, la citadelle du royaume qui semblait s'animer la nuit tombée était joyeuse et transpirait la joie de vivre à la manière de ses habitants. Dès lors, ils oubliaient leur grade et leur fonction, n'étant simplement que deux jeunes gens allant s'amuser au lieu que soldats vertueux et sauveurs d'Hyrule. Les couleurs défilaient sous leurs yeux, passant par les lanternes de papier de couleur rose et bleu pastels aux lueurs douces et hypnotisantes des bougies des restaurants.

Bientôt, Ambre et Link atteignirent la tanière de la matriarche Telma. La gérante les accueillit à bras ouverts et, immédiatement après les avoir installé au comptoir, leur offrit à boire. Les deux amis acceptèrent avec joie et commencèrent à boire non sans discuter avec Telma quand celle-ci ne s'occupait pas d'un de ses nombreux clients. Tandis qu'ils parlaient des banalités d'être soldat ; la gérante, qui avait fini de s'occuper d'un groupe de gardes Hyliens assis sur un table au fond du bar, revint se positionner derrière son comptoir, verre à la main.

La rousse fit couler de l'eau de l'un de ses robinets en fer avant d'y plonger le verre translucide. Elle prit ensuite un vieux chiffon accrochée sur l'une de ses étagères et l'utilisa afin de frotter le verre qu'elle avait retiré de l'eau fraîche. Après qu'elle l'eut bien nettoyé, la patronne du bar activa un nouveau robinet qui, contrairement au premier, faisait couler de l'alcool. Une fois le verre rempli, elle appela de sa voix forte l'homme qui avait commandé son verre. Celui-ci, simple citoyen vêtu d'habits bourgeois, arriva au comptoir et paya avant de retourner vers ses compagnons de beuverie. L'effervescence battait son plein dans le bar de Thelma si bien que les deux amis furent étonné de s'entendre dans tout ce brouhaha de fête et d'ivresse.

" Alors jeunes gens, gloussa Telma en astiquant un autre de ses verres, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu par ici ! La vie est belle au château ?

\- Les pèlerinages dans les lointaines contrées me manquent, admit Ambre, néanmoins je m'en accommode puisque son Altesse m'envoie quelques fois en quête de..."

Link donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa collègue, l'empêchant de dévoiler l'information. La jeune femme, qui se frottait, s'apprêtait alors à lui asséner une remarque cinglante quand son partenaire lui lança un regard équivoque avant de désigner de son menton les nombreux civils présents dans la taverne. Comprenant son message, Ambre ne lui accorda uniquement un hochement de tête avant de retourner à son verre.

" Ne rien dire aux civils ? Hélas, ils sont plus dégourdis que la garde royale, soupira la femme en jetant un coup d'œil à des gardes joint aux cartes, ces clowns se sont relâchés depuis notre victoire ! "

Fait étonnant, c'est qu'après cette phrase, la chef de la garde, ivre, s'affaissa sur le comptoir tout en reprenant une dose d'alcool. Tandis que son bras droit pensait lamentablement de l'autre côté du couloir, elle se cramponnait à son verre tour en maudissant ces bleus qui ne pensaient qu'à la fête. Les deux autres s'amusèrent de la situation et échangèrent un regard, leur silence en disant long. Finalement, ce fut Link qui rompit ce contact en premier pour s'attarder sur la pendule accrochée au mur de briques rouges.

" Excuse la Telma, il semblerait que l'alcool lui délie la langue plus que d'habitude.

\- Je ne te permets pas, Héros du Crépuscule.

\- Oh mais je sais cela, se moqua Link, seulement si vous me permettez, j'aimerais vous ramener au château avant que vous ne provoquiez une émeute. Son Altesse serait contrariée si la chef de sa garde est indisposée à entraîner les nouvelles recrues."

Ambre se tut et regarda à son tour l'horloge au mur, étonnée. Vingt-un heures trente passées ? La chef de très se releva en remettant sa cape. Elle avait trop trainé, elle devait retourner aux prisons afin de donner au Gerudo son repas du soir. Elle rabattit alors les pans de sa cape sur sa côte de maille et rajusta l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Après avoir remis ses gantelets, elle plongea pendant quelques instants sa main dans sa bourse avant d'en sortir un rubis qu'elle déposa sur la coupelle en bois du comptoir, prévue à cet effet. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Link et lui demanda s'il comptait rester plus longtemps. Le Hylien lui répondit dans un léger signe que oui et Ambre enfila alors son manteau aux armes d'Hyrule, l'aigle d'Hylia et la Triforce ayant été brodés à l'aide de fils d'or et d'argent.

" Je suis navrée de devoir vous laissez mais hélas le devoir m'appelle, annonça Ambre en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée

\- Tu fais bien mon enfant ! S'exclama Thelma en jetant un coup d'œil aux gardes jouant aux cartes, ce serait triste que tu finisses comme ceux-là...

\- Ne t'en fais point pour moi Thelma, n'ai-je pas un Héros qui viendra m'aider en cas de besoin ?"

Link s'apprêta à répondre mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque lui coupa la parole. Trop tard. La chef de gare était déjà partie.


End file.
